Breaking Hearts
by Nkcandygirl
Summary: Robin's shadowing at a high school for meta humans. While there, he observes the not so functional relationship between Raven and Aqualad. Not as serious as it sounds, in fact I'd say it's quite fun! ONE SHOT!


I know, I'm evil! I keep coming out with one shots instead of updating my current stories! Blame inspiration! It wouldn't leave me alone! Besides, it's a fun change to all the seriousness in my stories! (Except for the Sleepover) Anyways, I'll update the other stories soon! Promise!

Don't own the Teen Titans!

* * *

Richard Grayson, better known as Robin, was shadowing a school for meta humans. All teenage superheroes had been forced to go back to school, and his mentor, Batman, had picked this one out for him. This was also the school that two of his former teammates in the Teen Titans had gone: Raven and Aqualad. Richard himself was still the leader of the Titans, but the other two had left. Raven left because he had cheated on her with Starfire. Aqualad left because him and Robin had had a disagreement over leadership.

Robin stood in line waiting for the student he was supposed to shadow. This guy was a senior and captain of the football team. He looked down at the piece of paper stating the information about the student. Robin realized he hadn't even read this guy's name. His eyes widened when he did: Garth.

"Hey there." A deep voice said behind him.

"Um, hi…" Robin said awkwardly as he stared at Aqualad and his huge gang of followers/friends. They looked like one of those poses (spelling?) from an old movie all following their leader. Robin noted that among them stood Speedy who had also left a few years ago.

"Don't be nervous Rob! That argument we had happened too long ago for me to still care." Robin nodded as they walked into the school and stopped at Aqualad's locker. All of a sudden, the Atlantean stopped and glared in front of the group.

"What's wrong with him?" Robin whispered to Speedy.

"See that girl over there?" Speedy pointed at a girl leaning on another set of lockers. A guy was leaning over her and was close, about to kiss her.

Speedy continued, "That's Rachael, you know her as Raven, and Garth clearly likes her. But, both of them have that whole sleep with one person a night and leave philosophy. They're basically flirting with other people to annoy the other." Robin's eyes widened. The girl in front of him was beautiful and independent. How did he miss this in Raven earlier? Maybe, he could apologize and get her back… The bell rang and everyone walked off to class.

In class…

Aqualad took a seat next to a blonde girl and began talking to her, "Hey Caroline! You're looking really nice today!" The girl giggled as Raven walked in and glared at the two. Robin simply stared at the beautiful, dark witch.

At lunch…

Aqualad and the group walked to the cafeteria for lunch and the first thing they saw clearly pissed Aqualad off. Raven was making out with some random guy. As the sorceress's eyes opened and connected with the Atlantian's, she winked and it was obvious she was smirking against the boy's lips.

In study hall…

The teachers apparently never really watched study hall, so it was a party. Aqualad was in the corner making out with Tara Markov, otherwise known as the former Titan, Terra. It was obvious Raven hated the girl, but now her anger was sparked to a new level. Aqualad got up and walked away, telling Terra he was going to get something to drink. As he passed Raven, he whispered in her ear,

"Not jealous are we, Raven?"

As he walked away, Raven clenched her fists, "Oh, that is it!" She stormed away.

At the end of the day…

The students were all at the lockers again. All of a sudden, Aqualad dropped his books. Raven was standing and flirting with yet another guy. Robin wondered why the Atlantean had acted so dramatically, him and Raven had been doing this all day. All of high school, according to Speedy. Robin didn't like how Aqualad and the sorceress were so in love.

The archer saw his confusion and leaned over, "That's John Cartwell, Garth's biggest enemy." This time Aqualad walked over and punched this John guy straight in the face.

"Stay away from my girl." He turned to Raven who had been smirking and calmly leaning against the lockers this whole time.

"I guess I win then?" She asked. Aqualad responded by kissing her hungrily. A certain masked hero stood there silently while everyone else cheered that the two had finally gotten together. The lovers had broken one final heart that day: Robin's.

* * *

Okay, just for some of you who don't know: when you shadow a student, you follow them through school in their schedule for the entire day!

I thought this was a nice fun change to all the serious stuff I've been writing lately! You like? And yes, some things never change: my occasional need to trash Robin… Review, and don't forget to vote on my profile!

stormiXbaby: Thanks for supporting me with the Rae/Mal story! I greatly appreciated it! And remember, stay amazing!


End file.
